Why Does It Hurt So Much?
by Nimiko
Summary: With this drink you're strength will double. You would become the greatest to ever live. That was the promise the Kirigakure Council Men said to Kisame. From human to unhuman in a single second the Hoshigaki family was destroyied.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the Naruto characters.**

AN: Um, I was sitting down, and my mind would just think of random things, and somehow Kisame-kun popped into my head. Then I started asking myself. "What the hell is he? Like seriously, He must be human, but could he be part shark or something..." So after I sat and pondered for awhile I came up with this. I really hope you like it.

**Chapter One**

-------

Her dark unruly raven hair draped her shoulders as her gaze laid fixated on a cup of sake. Her dark brownish eyes were filled with hatred, emptyness, and depression. Once in awhile she would make an atempt to bring the cup to her lips, but always seemed to stop midway. Maybe because she knew what she was doing was illegal.

"Hey, you!" The bartender yelled. She slowly raised her eyes, to see him standing infront of her. "How old are you?" He asked with a scowl.

"I'm 21," She pasted the biggest smile ever and said in the kind of voice that made you think of bunnies, rainbows, and everything nice. "Geez, do I really look that young?!" The bartender blushed as he wiped a glass.

"Sorry...Uh-Um...So what's your name?"

"Ysuda Namine."

"Ah, nice to see such a pretty girl like you Namine-Sama." He said with a smirk. She chuckled nervously.

"Heehee. Everytime I come to Iwagakure you all treat me so well." She finished her 4th cup of sake, and stood up. "I should be leaving. I have to head home." She said as she trotted out of the dimly lit tavern. Namine felt so dirty. She never lied before, she wasn't really 21, and Namine wasn't her real name at all! Her name was Hoshigaki Sasame, and she was really 20, well 19 and a half to be more precise, but eh it was close enough.

For seven months she has been in hiding, not just because she was a missing-nin just like her older brother (she hates the fact that she's even placed in the same catagory as him.), but because she was embarressed. She somewhat went back on her word. When her brother first left Kirigakure her father made her swear she'll never bring shame to the family like he did.

"He must be upset with me..."

**Of course he is!**

"Shut up...I don't have time for you today..."

**Hey, don't get mad at me! You're the one who did it!**

"B-But I didn't have a choice...T-They w--" Sasame was snapped out of her conversation as she heard whispers coming from every direction. She was standing in the middle of the street having a conversation with herself.

"Mommy, why is that girl talking to herself?" A boy about 6 asked while he pointed at her.

"Don't point at crazy people dear, they might bite your finger off." The mother grabbed her son by the hand, and walked away.

'Great...' She sighed to herself as she headed towards the outskirts of the town.

-------

She climbed a tree so she could rest for a little while. She wasn't tired, but she thought it might be nice to gaze at the beautiful Iwagakure scenery before she crossed over into Kumogakure territory. She lightly leaned against the tree, and sighed. Nothing in the world could demolish this feeling of tranquilty, but five minutes later two boys stood by the tree talking. They weren't talking loud, but what they said caught her attention.

-------

"Hey Yuuki did you hear about the Mizukage's daughter?" A boy asked his companion.

"Yeah, you bet!" The boy chimed.

"I still can't believe he put a bounty on her head!" He said while he gestured with his hands. "Even though she's now declared as a missing-nin, you'll think he'll try, and help her out a little!"

"You do have a point Hiro," The boy named Yuuki nodded in agreement. "But remeber his son?" 

"Oh, yeah. His other kid went a.w.o.l too, ne?"

"Yup, he probably got fed up or something, but it does seem a little harsh...He put **dead** or alive."

"Yeah, plus I remeber when I was helping Tsuchikage-Sama with some filing," The boy swiftly surveyed his surroundings. "I came across a letter from the Mizukage asking her to send her finest Shinobi after her. When I asked Tsuchikage-Sama about it she said, he's an ally, so she have to help. I'm assuming he sent one to every shinobi village...I kinda feel sorry for her..." The boy named Hiro sighed.

-------

She grimaced as she thought of her father. He didn't do none of this to her brother, so why her?! She knew that she couldn't lounge about anymore considering the fact that every shinobi village might be helping her father.

------- 

**Next Time**

Sasame was caught in her own world, busy praising her older brother she didn't notice him opening the door.

**BAM!**

The door hit her. Kisame sighed, and picked his sister up, and put her on his right shoulder. "Why were you there? Didn't mother tell you to go to bed?" He asked sternly.

"Y-Yes, but I wanted to spend more time with you! I wanted to be by your side!" She whined. He sighed then tilted his head upward, and smiled at her. "S'okay." He said as he took her to her room.

------- 

**To Be Continued**

AN: I really hope you like it! I believe this story is going to be great, and I hope you read & review. 

Hugs & Kisses

From

The Beautiful But Deadly Kunoichi Nimiko aka muramurachan (blows a kiss, and gives a wink)


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the Naruto characters.**

AN: Here's the next chapter.

**Chapter 2**

-------

"What I wouldn't give for a warm bed...With food...Oh yes...food...there must be food..." She groaned as she held her stomach, Sasame haven't eatten since she left Iwagakure. If her father wasn't such a bastard then she would of strolled into any village, and ate, but as of now too many people were after her. Just a couple of days ago, she had to fight off younger kids who wanted the bounty, and some days before that she fought off some berly men who tried to ambush her.

She started to sniffle. She knew shinobies weren't supose to show her feelings, but she couldn't help it. Sasame was in total hell. She was tired, she felt sickly, she was hungry like the wolf, her clothes & herself were dirty, her hair was beyond unruly, did I mention she was hungry? Soon a smell waft up towards her nose, it took her a while to register it. Her clothes really stunk. "Ew."

By night time she made it to a village, and somehow managed to swipe some things to clean her clothes, wash her hair, clean her body with, and some snacks. She ran towards the nearst waterfall. Without a second of hesitation she stripped her clothes off, and washed them until her hands ached. She brought her clothes to her face, and smelled them. "Oh the cleaness!" She chirpped as she air dried her clothes. She walked under the waterfall, and lathered the body wash onto her skin as she sung.

"So...On the first night," She tilted her head towards the side, and rinsed the soap off. "A pebble falls to the earth from somewhere." Her eyes jolted right open when she heard voices. She was pretty much sure that it wasn't the voice inside her head, but people...or more like shinobies watching her. Sasame sharpened her gaze as she tried to locate which direction the noise was coming from. She shielded herself, and teleported by her clothes, and put it on. She teleported after she heard a large crash.

-------

"Geez, thanks a lot Ero-Sennin!" Naruto yelled.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru grumbled. "We've been trailing her for merely two weeks, and we lose her because Jiraiya-Sama decides to be a peeping tom, and because Naruto's a loud idiot."

"This mission was pointless..." Gaara's arms were crossed over his chest while he looked emotionless.

"I was doing reseach for my next novel Icha Icha Forever!" Jiraiya nearly squealed.

"Tsunade-Sama, isn't going to be happy." Neji stated.

"Whose going to tell her?" Rock Lee asked with an arched eyebrow.

"..." Everyone's attention drifted towards Jiraiya since it was his fault.

"W-W-WAH?!" He yelled.

"Don't worry Jiraiya-Sama, the power of youth shall help you! Yosh!"

"You gotta, be kiddin' me..." Jiraiya said.

Neji scowled as he concentrated on the floor. "Neji what's wrong?" Lee asked.

"It seems she's spying on us."

"Huh?! Where?! Where?!" Naruto hurriedly asked.

"Up here!" She yelled as she jumped down.

A girl with wet long unrly hair stood before them. She wore a dark purple halter top that shown through her black mesh top. She wore a purple and black colored skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees, and beneath the skirt she wore black shorts that looked like the same material Gai & Lee's body suits were made from. She also had various chains hanging from her skirt. Some had little hearts & skull charms, and a chain tied her long unrly hair into to pig tails.

"Hoshigaki Sasame?" Jiraiya stood up, and looked professional.

"What's it to ya?" She asked with an attitude.

"Mmhmm..." He muffled.

"Yah, I'm waiting." She tapped her foot.

"Would you mind posing from my front cover?!" Everyone did an anime style fall except for Gaara whose eyes slightly narrowed; Sasame shot right back up, and had a disgusted expression. "Nude, if you don't mind!" He added.

"Gro--"

"Got her." Gaara said as he trapped her in a sand box.

"Nice, thinking Jiraiya-Sama. Throwing her off guard so we could catch her." Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, whatever you say kid." Everyone, but Naruto knew he wasn't kiddin'; what a naive little boy.

-------

**Geez, talk about being stuck in a tight situation...**

"You're not helping..."

**Hey at least you get to spend some time with some major hotties!**

"You're crazy!"

**Noooooooo...Actually you're crazy, because you're talking to yourself.**

"No I'm not I'm talking to you."

**Noooo...You're talking to yourself, because I'm you, and you're talking out loud not in your head...Which just furthers the reason why I think you're nuts.**

"You fuckin' prick." She yelled.

-------

"What the hell," Shikamaru asked while they pulled the box made of sand on a wagon. "Is she talking to herself?"

"Why does all the pretty young girls have to be crazy?" Jiraiya sniffled.

"..." Naruto was quiet. While his arms were crossed across his chest, and looked like he was thinking really hard.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Neji asked.

"Her name...It seems familiar..."

"Huh?" Jiraiya asked.

"I know I heard that name some where!" The blonde blue eyed boy jumped on the wagon, and pounded on the sand. "Hey, you!" He bellowed.

-------

"Heh," She scuffed as she leaned against one of the sand walls. "What do you want?"

-------

"Have we ever met before?!" He continued to yell.

-------

Sasame cringed as his voice penetrated her ears. "Do you have to YELL?!" She vigorously rubbed her ears. "Geez, I'm right here you idiot!"

-------

"Well whatever! Do I know you or someone from your family?!"

-------

"Augh," She groaned as she rubbed her head in annoyance. "There's only my bastard of a dad, my older brother,, and I. My mom died when I was ten...She was murdered. Well you already know my dad and my name, but my older brothers name is Hoshigaki Kisame, he's a missing-nin as well."

-------

"..." It was nothing but silence for 5 minutes, until the blonde spoke.

"Wait," Naruto said a little nervously. "You're related to Kisame?"

-------

"Ah." She said with a slightly sadden expression. "You know my brother..." She lightly bit her bottom lip in anger.

-------

"Uh, so he is your brother." Naruto said in a rather angry tone.

"Sorry to tell you, but your brother is with the Akastuki." Neji said. "He have tried to kill Naruto, my team, and I don't even know who he has killed, nor how many."

-------

"Ah, really?" She said in a 'oh that's nice to hear' type tone. "It really don't surprise me."

-------

"Eh, you don't care?" Jiraiya looked as if he was staring at someone he loathed. "You don't care that your brother has slaughtered hundreds? What kind of human are you. Or better yet, what kind of kunoichi are you?"

-------

"I'm the kind of kunoichi who just don't give a fuck, about her brother, his whereabouts, or what he does to whoever. It doesn't involve me. Now does it?"

-------

"C'mon I'll like to make it back to Konoha by tonight." Jiraiya said, ignoring her reply.

-------

Sasame eyes were glossey. Her down casted eyes watched the floor as if something interesting was there. Slowly bringing her knees to her chest she laid her head against her knees. As a memory she kept bottled up for so long forced its way into her mind. 

**Flashback**

"Sasa, darling, you can't be in here." A tall petite woman smiled at a ten year old Sasame as she shooed her out the council room.

"B-But mommy I wanna stay! Big brother ask her to let me staaaaaaaay!" She pleaded, her brother grinned as he mouthed the words 'Sorry.' at her. She gave a huge hmph as she stomped out the room, making sure each stomp she made was heard. Sasame didn't want to leave she wanted to stay by her brother's side. She admired him so much. He was the most handsome shinobi in the whole Hidden Mist Village; and all the girls swooned at the sight of him. She disliked them so much, everytime one would try to approach her brother a glare from the ice queen herself froze them in their spot. Kisame was always aknowledged; even by people that he didn't know, always made time for her, and he was one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist! In her eyes he was better than pocky! Sasame did an adorable playful evil laugh as she rubbed her hands together. She slowly closed the door, and left it a little bit open so she could see and hear their conversation.

"It is absolutely grarenteed, that you'll become the Godaime of the Hidden Mist. I know you'll make a great Mizukage dear." His mother said brightly as she kissed Kisame on the cheek. He gave a smile and a nodd.

"Thanks mother. I am pleased to know that you've placed so much support with me." His eyes slowly drifted towards his dad. His gaze was cold & hard. Kisame always hated being in his father's presence, because he was such an ass.

"Hmph." His father scuffed.

"Father." Kisame nodded to him.

"Kisame." His father said.

"Yes?"

"The council men have picked you as a candidate to be the first Ultimate Shinobi." Kisame arched a brow at the mention of this.

Sasame gasped inside her head as she heard what her father said. 'What is that ass talking about?! Kisame-nii-san is already the most elite shinobi that ever lived!' She thought to herself from behind the door.

The council men all nodded as their arms were crossed over their chests. Kisame thought that maybe his father was finally trusting him like his mother trusted and supported him. He felt like it was finally his time to make his father the proudest man ever to live. "Hmm, what's the gist?"

"Tomorrow at noon, we shall tell you." The main council man replied.

"Fine." Kisame said as he got up to exit. Sasame was caught in her own world, busy praising her older brother she didn't notice him opening the door.

**BAM!**

The door hit her. Kisame sighed, and picked his sister up, and put her on his right shoulder. "Why were you there? Didn't mother tell you to go to bed?" He asked sternly.

"Y-Yes, but I wanted to spend more time with you! I wanted to be by your side!" She whined. He sighed then tilted his head upward, and smiled at her. "S'okay." He said as he took her to her room. 

**End Flashback**

Tears slid down her face as she tried to wipe them away. "Nii-san." she whispered. She hated thinking of that day, because that was the last day she ever expierened happiness. She would do anything, so someone could make her forget everything that happened after that day. She lightly said ouch. Her tears were burning her. They felt like acid, leeking out her tearduts, while leaving streaks on her cheeks as they rolled down her face.

She couldn't stop the sniffling as she hugged her knees to her chest more. The memory of the day that everything crumbled was arising again. She tried to surpress it with all her will power, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. 

**Flashback**

The next day she went to the ninja academy, and kicked major butt. Sasame been practicing that new water jutsu Kisame showed her. At first she thought she was going to mess up, but she proved herself wrong. She took out 4 of her classmates with that jutsu. When she told her brother she exgrasterated, but only a little.

"Okay, so twenty more came at me from my right side, and with a flick of my wrist I sent them hurtling towards the moon! An-And, I did this AWESOOOOOOOME move where I stopped this one girls heart beat! It was just so awesome! Nii-San you should of been there! I kicked so much butt!" She squealed. Kisame lightly chuckled at his little sister's extreme imagination. It was 7pm, and it was time for him to meet up with his father & the council me, and it was time for Sasame to go to bed. "N-No! Kisame no! P-Please just this night?!" Her brother shook his head as he walked her to her room, tucked her in, and gave her a goodnight kiss on the forehead.

A little while later Kisame walked into the council room, and sat by his parents. His father nodded at the council men, and they nodded back. A drink was passed towards Kisame. His brownish eyes gazed at the yellow liquid with intrest. "Okay?" He said a little lost. The head council man stood up, and set some pieces of paper on the table.

"As you see this is your strength right here...It's above average. Now when you drink that, here's where your strength will lay at." Kisame's eyes widened. Strength that powerful is just unhuman, it was no way he was doing it. He looked at his parents from the corner of his eyes. His mother had a hand clasped to her mouth as she gave a worried look. He under stood she didn't want him to do it, but the image of a disappointed father entered his mind. He gulped his doubts away, and with out hesitation. He lifted the glass to his mouth and swallowed the water with one gulp.

-------

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HE'S GONE MAD! EVERYONE EXIT THE BUILDING!" A servant yelled. The servant boy and along with other frantic people ran down the halls. Sasame woke up, and rubbed her eyes. "H-Huh what?...What's going on? Mommy? Nii-San? Daddy?" She said as she climbed off of her bed. She stumbled side-to-side as she tried to gain her balance. Suddenly the door brust open, and a berly man stepped into her room. Her vision was blurry, and her lights were still off. The man breathed heavily, his inhales & exhales were sharp and raspy, and something liquid was patting the floor.

"U-Uh," Sasame backed up as she held a hand to her lips. "W-W-Whose there?! Kisame, help me please! Nii-San! Nii-San please!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Sasame-Chan, it's me Nii-San." She frowed her brows, as she listened to his voice. It was Kisame, but for some reason his voice sounded like he just finished running for hours. She walked up to him, her vision still blurry.

"Nii-San is everything okay? Why are they screaming? Whose gone mad?" She asked him worridly.

"Nothing, just ignore them. Sasa-Chan. C'mon we're going for a little trip, just the two of us." He said with a widened grin.

"Uh, okay Kisame-nii-san! Oh, I'll hurry up, and pac--"

"I bought you some outfits, we're leaving tonight." He lied about the outfits. Sasame nodded as she grabbed her brother's hand, and procedded to leave. As they walked down the hallway the screams became louder, she blinked a few times as her vision was becoming un-blurry. She looked up to smile at her brother, but only a scared expression looked at him.

"L-Let go! Nii-San where are you! Help Nii-San someone's trying to kidnap me!" She screamed loudly she noticed the strange man was wielding Samehada, which only let its true owner carry it. Her eyes trembled as she came to her senses and relized that this thing was her brother. He no longer had the appearance of the handsome man which made the girls squeal and faint, but he reseambled a shark. He sported jagged teeth, piercing yellow eyes, and what appeared to be gills. "B-Brother?" She stuttered. He looked down, and grined at her, which only sent a large shiver down her spine.

"What is it Sasa-Chan?" 

"L-Let go of her Kisame-Danji!" A voice screamed from behind them. Sasame turned around happy to see her mother, because she was scared for her life, but what met her eyes was her mother with a giant wound. Her wound gushed, and from the look of it; it was pretty bad. She couldn't hardly take steady breaths, each breath she took looked as if it was hurting her. "M-Mommy?!" She tried to snatch her hand away from her brothers. "L-Let go Kisame-nii-san! Mommy needs help she's hurt!" He looked down at her, and laughed evily. His grip losend, and she ran to her mother's side. "Mommy?! Are you okay?!" She asked with a shaky voice.

"Y-Yes sweet heart. M-Mommy's going to be f--" She was cut off when Samehada pierced her through the chest.

"You was saying Baachan?" He asked with a smirk. The sword then slowly sucked the chakara away from the woman that was now kneeling on the ground, she huskly said, "S-Sa---Sasame r-r-run!" 

"N-No I-I can--"

"R-RUN!" She yelled with her last breath.

Sasame mother body went limp as Kisame ripped their mother apart. Blood splattered every, and most of splashed on Sasame's face, and silk nightgown. She screamed as she backed up, and started running. She could hear her brother following with great speed, before she even turned the corner he was infront of her. "Sasame-Chan, I thought you said you wanted to stay by my side." He said in a hurt voice while he grinned.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!" Was the sound of a man rushing past Kisame, and grabbing Sasame pushing her behind him. Kisame didn't even see him when he rushed past him, because he was like a blurr, but once he stopped; the man was revealed to be their father the Yondaime Mizukage.

"Sasame get out of here now!" He growled as he took his fighting stance. She nodded as she ran the way she just came from.

-------

She was running and not turning back. She didn't want to look back, she didn't want to see the bodies that were sprawled across the floor. She quickly ran out the mansion, and headed towards the Council Men Watch Tower. While she was running she came across her best friend laying dead with her face implanted in the ground, and around her were the bodies of her whole family. She stumbled to her friend's body, and held it to her.

"What i-is he?"

**Your brother.**

"Huh, who said that?" Sasame franticlly looks around, but only see crumbled houses, and fire.

**I don't know. You tell me.**

"I can't hear you! I can't hear you!"

**You know that's rude, and hurtful!**

"This isn't happening!"

**Sorry to tell you it is.**

"No it's not! That's not my brother!"

**Don't go into denial.**

"W-Why...My mommy...She's gone...Why? Why is she gone!" Sasame's panting turned into heavy breathing.

**Uh, Sasame calm down...Take it easy.**

"THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! M-My mooooommy is-is still a--!" She roared as her vision slowly faded, and her voice slowed down.

**Geez, kid I told you to take it easy.**

The voice said as she passed out. 

**End of Flashback**

Her eyes were wide open, and she was as pale as the moon. Her unruly raven hair covered her face. She was now rambling incohernt words to herself as she still held her legs to her chest. That was the day when the voice in her head appeared. Everything she loved, and cherished parished in a blink of a second.

------- 

**Some Hours Later**

"We're here!" Naruto yelled.

"Hai. Hai, we can see that. Shikamaru sighed in agrivation. "Idiot."

Gaara removed the sand box, and everyone's gaze met the sight of Sasame laying lifeless on the wagon.

"Oh, shit!" Shikamaru said.

"Neji, use your byakugan!" Jiraiya yelled as he turned his attention to the lavender eyed boy.

"I'm already o--" Neji stopped as his left eyebrow started to twitch as he slowly said in an irated voice. "S-She's...only...Sleeping..."

Everyone sighed in relief as they carried her body to the intergation room

------- 

**Next Time**

Her eyes narrowed in distaste as she clutched the bed rails. "Hey, you with the mask!" She watched as he looked up from his book, and gave her attention. "You're still an asshole." She said as she gave a smirk.

------- 

**To Be Continued**

AN: Dun Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuuuun!

Hugs & Kisses

From

The Beautiful But Deadly Kunoichi Nimiko aka muramurachan (blows a kiss, and gives a wink)


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the Naruto characters.**

AN: I really enjoyed writing the first two chapters. I think I did a fair job on my opinion of how he might of been turned into Sharkboy. Well lets get on with the story.

**Chapter Three**

-------

Beep.  
Beep.  
Beep.  
Beep.

The sound kept on repeating itself. She tried to roll over, but her arms were strapped down. "What the--"

"I see you're awake." A voice said from the doorway.

"Huh? Awake?"

"Yeah, you've been passed out for a week now." The voice grew louder as the person neared. "We was going to interogate you, but since you was knocked out; we couldn't do a thng." Sasame tried to lift her head so she could see who the voice belonged to, but she couldn't.

"Ah." She said as she stared at the ceiling.

"Yup, it would of been real a waste of time if you would of crocked baachan." The person towered over her body to reveal that hyperactive kid.

"I'm not old." She sighed.

"Well you're a few months older than me, so to me you're an old woman."

"Whatever."

"Say, why didn't you run?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, when Ero-Sennin made that noise...You didn't run..."

**Yeah, Sasa-Chan why didn't you run?! I've been wanting to know for the looongest! Geez if it were me I would of disappeared with the wind! Un-like you...**

"I-I guess I wanted to get caught. I can't run forever...Sooner or later I was gonna get caught, ne?"

"I suppose."

"If that's all you wanted to know pl--" Sasame's stomach roared as if a lion was fighting a tiger. Naruto's left eyebrow twitched as he chuckled slightly. "E-Eh Hungry?"

"Yeah..."

"Well...I guess I could get you something to eat."

"Really?! Thank you s--I mean thanks..."

"Heh. What kind of food do you eat?"

"Ramen."

"Cool! I love Ramen too!" He said as he jolted out the room.

"He reminds me of my former self...I slightly hate him for that...Naive idiot..." She sighed as she laid still. 

-------

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE THE HELL IS HE?! HE LEFT TO GET MY RAMEN AN HOUR AGO!"

-------

"KEEP BRINGING ME SOME RAMEN AYAME!" Naruto chimed as he fidget with his headband.

"Y-Yes, right away! Father make some more!" Ayame chimed.

"He's done with his 20th bowl already!" The man in the back asked with astonishment. "Well anywho I'll get started on the next batch."

-------

Sasame's arms, neck, and legs were throbbing from the pain the straps were giving her. She sighed deeply as she decided just to go back to sleep. It seemed that when she slept that was the only time she could feel at peace. Her eyes slowly closed as she yawned, and closed her eyes; hoping to have sweet dreams.

-------

Sasame awoke to watch Shinobies from different villages walking around and fixing random things. She sat up straight, and soon met the gaze of a boy smoking a cigerette, a girl with crimson red eyes, a masked boy reading a book; which by the way looked like it was a dirty novel, and a boy that was wearing the strangest jump suit she ever seen; but she paid no attention to his clothes, but to his gigantic eyebrows. They all sat around her studying her closely. Sasame then made a groggy sound as she rubbed her head.

"Is there anything we can do for you? Would you like something to drink? Food? Or prehapes both?" The girl with the crimson eyes asked. Sasame lightly shook her head.

"W-Where's my mommy?"

The four Jonins looked at one another as they studied the ground, wondering how they could put it, but before they could speak; she said, "So...Last night wasn't a dream..."

"..." No one said nothing for at least five minutes, until the masked boy pocketed his book, and formed a smile under his mask. "So, you're 10 years old, and you still call your mom; 'mommy'. Isn't that just so adorable?" He said mockingly.

"Kakashi!" The crimson eyed kunoichi yelled. The boy with the cigerette chuckled as he took his cigerette out his mouth, and flicked it to the side. "Calm down Kurenai, he's only playing."

"I still call my mom; mommy, and there's no shame in that." The boy with the brows and Kurenai said in unision.

"..." The two boys held their sides, as they wiped their eyes.

"Asuma & Kakashi you guys are asses." Kurenai sighed while she closed her eyes, and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Not infront of little children!" The boys laughed.

"Leave her alone! She's just enjoying her youth to the fullest!" The boy with the brows cried as he huggled her. "Remeber little one...TO ALWAYS CHARISH YOUR YOUTH!"

"Gai," Kakashi sighed as he pryed the boy away from Sasame. "You're squeezing the '_youth_' out of her."

"Oh, no what have I done?!" Gai cried as he kneeled on the ground. "I have shortened this poor child's youth!"

"Hey, I'm not a child!" I'm almost a teenager like you guys!"

"Yeah, whatever kid." Kakashi said with a bright smile. Sasame's heart skipped, but she ignored it and glared as he then ruffled her raven hair.

"We're sixteen for crying out loud, and the two of you are acting like little kids." Kurenai moaned.

"Relaxe." Asuma sighed as he took the girl away from the group, and whispered something to her ear. She let out an oh sound as they walked back over.

"I wanna talk to my dad."

"Sorry, but for the time being we're babysitting you. Your daddy's busy." Kakashi chuckled again. Sasame was fed up, and she kicked him in his shin, and ran off. "Asshole!" She yelled as she ran towards the Mist Academy.

-------

A group of Jonins, Chuunins, and one Genin walked in the room; a few stood as some sat by the slumbering girl; keeping a good eye on her. "Sensei do you really think this is a good decision?" Sakura asked nervously as she removed the straps.

"Yeah, she won't run." Kakashi said.

"Are you sure." Another Chuunin asked.

"Yeah."

"So when shall the Mizukage be here to pick her up?" Shikamaru asked.

"At noon." Kurenai said.

Sasame's eyes started to open, but her vision was blurry. For some reason when she woke up it always took her eyes sometime to get use to the lighting. She gently rubbed her eyes as she yawned, and smacked her tongue. She was so groggy that she didn't notice her straps were gone.

"Sasame?" Kurenai's soft voice called her name.

"What the hell do you want?" Sasame asked while she glared at the direction she heard the voice come from. Only a big blurr with crimson eyes stood infront of her.

"Hey," Another blurr sighed as it moved forward, and thumbed her on top of her head. "Stop being difficult."

She squinted as she felt it's hand hit the back of her head. Giving a soft mumble beneathe her breath she slightly glared at the blurr that hit her.

"Just wait...Just wait...I'll be the one...With my own two hands send you to your demise." She said under her breath; which by the way everyone heard.

**You gotta be kidding me.**

"What do you mean?" She said to herself, which made everyone arch a brow.

**Like you can actually send anyone to their '**_**demise**_

"I can. Just watch!" She was begining to make everyone feel uneasy.

**Listen you're a good kid...But as for the whole 'kunoichi' thing goes, it's not the life for you.**

"You're wrong..." She whispered to herself.

**Sasa-Chan you're to soft...You'll never make it in the Shinobi world.**

Sasame sighed in defeat as she bowed her head in defeat. After her mother was slaughtered by her brother, her heart became soft. The thoughts that dwelled in the back of her mind overwhelmed her. She failed every Chuunin mission she was sent on, and just about no one wanted her on their team. How could she kill another human, not knowing if that person she was supose to assinate was someones parent, sibling, or spouse. When Jiraiya asked her did she care about what her brother was doing, she lied. Even though her brother was a missing nin, she still loved and cared for him. Tears slowly seeped from her eyes. She didn't just cry for her mother, brother, and the people that met their demise by her brother's hands, but because the Shinobi village that was known by most as the _Great Water Gates of Heaven_ was full of lies.

-------

Sasame took a large bite of her apple. She slowly chewed it as her vision was a little blurry, she knew where she was going, because over the years she always strolled down the hallway where her mother was killed. Her vision slowly came back as she yawned loudly and scratched her side.

"Mumble!"

"Mumble!"

"Grumble!"

"Grumble."

She heard nothing but mumbles and grumbles as she walked past the Mizukage's office. She sallowed the bit of apple that she was chewing, and pressed her ear against the door. Her teeth firmly clenched her bottom lip as she strained her ears trying to hear what was going on.

"Lord Mizukage," The Head Council Man sighed as he stood by the balcony. "Are you sure about this?"

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't of brought it up." Her father said smoothly with a hint of malice.

"B-But you've seen what happened to Ki--" He was cut off by the Mizukage.

"--Don't mention his name...The reason why he changed to that thing is because he was weak."

"Are you sure you want to use her, though?" The man said with a frown.

"Why shouldn't I use her?"

"She's your _daughter_!"

"Pfft," The Mizukage's glare became cold as he gazed at the town below the balcony. "She's useless to me. She has failed that Academy test over five times, only had one succesful Genin mission out of _seventy_, and failed every Chuunin mission. She's a disgrace."

Sasame's legs felt weak as she slowly slid to the floor. Her head rested against the door as she softly cried into her hands. Was she really a disgrace? She couldn't digest what she just heard. She knew her father, and her wasn't on good terms. He felt that it was her fault that her mother died, because she tried to save her, she met her demise. She found this out when her father called her into his office on the annivesary of Kisame's masacre. He unleashed all his pent-up anger on her. The Council men, maids, and butlers felt sorry for the poor girl.

"F-Fuck you..." She whispered underneathe her breath.

**Take it easy Sasa-Chan...**

"No."

**Remeber what happened last time?**

"Shut up, and go away."

**Fine. Whatever.**

The Mizukage rubbed his temple as he smirked. "I don't need a daughter like that." He said with a soft chuckle. "I'll probably do better if I just go, and pick some random girl off the street." The Council man gave a slight nod as he sighed to himself.

"I'll go get the _Tenkairki_, I believe it's a batch of it in the Cellar." The man said.

"Maybe Sasame's body would be capatable...and won't mutate like Kisame's..." The Mizukage said as he then walked over to his desk.

"Yeah, and maybe it won't make her go insane like Kisame..." The man scuffed as he walked towards the door.

"I heard that, but I'll let it slid, because if I killed you now, then the other council men might try, and over throw me." He said with a cruel smile.

Sasame's eyes shot open as she disappeared in the blink of an eye. She unconconsionly walked down the hallways with tear stained cheeks as she sung a lulabye her mother and brother use to sing to her. She now knew the reason why she lost the only two people she charished more than her own life. She was on the brink of sanity, and she couldn't help, but to sing and softly chuckle to herself.

"Hush little baby don't say a word..." Her head was bowed as she stumbled to the left and right. The maids and butlers looked at one another as they wondered if she finally cracked. Soft chuckles could be heard between each word while she sung.

She slowly found herself in the cellar, and saw large batches of yellow liquid. She lifted her head as her eyes were as cold as her brother's the day he slaughtered everyone. Her fingers glided along the walls as she strolled down the stairs. Lightly flicking up the top of her hoister which clung to her hip, she took out smoke bomb papers. "Heh." Her voice crackled as she placed a paper bomb on each batch lid.

"Hey you, what are you doing here?!" Five men yelled as they ran out of a room. She turned around to meet their gaze.

"What? Aren't I allowed down in my own cellar?" She chuckled.

"Sasame?" One of the men asked. She moved her bangs from her eyes as she smiled, at him.

"Ah, you know my name. How thrilling now, I'll have the pleasure of hearing you scream my name as I parish you all to your demise. Then feast on your blood, and give my life to the eternal darkness which dwells in my heart."

**Okay, you've finally lost it...**

"Oh," Sasame crackled again as she took her shureikin out. "I haven't lost nothing."

**Sasa-Chan snap out of it!**

Sasame clasped her hands together as she then began to chant the hand signs she was doing.

"Ne, Tatsu, U, Inu, I, Tori, Uma, Hitsuji! Ne, Tatsu, U, Inu, I, Tori, Uma, Hitsuji! Ne, Tatsu, U, Inu, I, Tori, Uma, Hitsuji! Ne, Tatsu, U, Inu, I, Tori, Uma, Hitsuji!" She repeated over and over as her hands was keeping up with her words. Little droplets of water started to seep put of her pores as they became water clones. Slowly she sent some chakara to her fist, and charged along side of her water clones, and the leftover water droplets.

"Sasame what are you doing?!" The shinobi that called her name before yelled as a sharp sword made of water and chakara formed in his hands. Sasame's world went black as the last thing she remeber was her charging at her comrades.

-------

Sasame came back to her senses when she felt someone hit her head again. She let out a quick gasp as she looked around the room, then realized the straps were gone. "Augh." She scuffed as she saw Kakashi, Gai, and Kurenai looking at her with disappointment. She cracked her neck then rested her left arm on the hospital bed's rail. "So what now." She asked with an arch brow.

"Well you're going back into your village's custody." Kakashi said.

"Then?" Sasame yawned.

"Most likely you'll be exterminated." Kurenai stated.

"Ah," She said with a nod of understandment. "Is that all?"

"You don't care, that you're going to die?" Gai asked.

"I've been dead for years." Sasame then looked out the window. "I really don't care." She lightly gave a scuff as a smirk laid upon her lips. "I'll rather die, then be in a world like this."

**SLAP**

Was what she recieved from the crimson eyed kunoichi. Sasame looked at Kurenai with malice as she rubbed her right cheek. "..." No words was exchanged only glares between the two. Soon Kurenai left as she clenched her fist. Everyone sat back as they was stunned by Kurenai's action, her team ran after her. Tension was flowing throughout the whole room as teams left one by one.

"Sensei, Naruto and I...Um-Uh..." Sakura trailed off as she looked at the floor.

"I understand go on your date."

It was now only Kakashi and Sasame in the room. She looked at him from the corner's of her eyes as her heart kept at a steady beat. For some reason she always felt tense while in his presence. He turned a page of his novel as a soft chuckle could be heard.

"I'm hungry." Sasame said as she rested her elbows on her knees. Kakashi looked at her from over his novel, and smiled. "That's good to know."

**Dude, he's planning on starving you to death!**

Her eyes narrowed in distaste as she clutched the bed rails. "Hey, you with the mask!" She watched as he looked up from over his book, and gave her his attention. "You're still an asshole." She said with a smirk.

"Well I do my best." Kakashi said with glee as he turned a page. "It's time for _Lil'Sasa-Chan_ to take her nap." She could hear the laughter he was trying to stifle. Sasame just sighed as she rubbed her temples. "I'm surprised Asuma's not here cracking jokes wi--" She was cut off by Kakashi.

"--Asuma passed away."

"Oh, really?" She tried to act as if she didn't care. Her throat started to burn as she tried to bottle her emotions. Her eyes began to shut, but she dared not shed a tear. Even though she knew she wasn't a great kunoichi she still always followed the shinobi ways. _A shinobi must never show emotion_. That was the most important rule for a shinobi to know. With one gulp she was able to hold everything in; with a sigh of relief she losened her grip on the rails.

"Hidan of the Akatsuki...Your _brother's_ comrade took his life." He said as he emphasised the words 'your brother'.

"Uh-Uh-Um Kakashi-Kun, Hi." A girl with long brown hair said as she walked in the room, and bowed. Sasame noticed a blush, but bit her tongue. She didn't know why, but the girl made her want to do bad things. Giving her a arched eyebrow, and a smug look, Sasame folded her arms across her chest.

"Hello," Kakashi said with a bright smile. "Ayame, you look beautiful today, but of course you always do."

"A-A-Ah thanks!" She said with a furious blush which covered her whole face. "Oh, um before I forget!" The girl named Ayame took two large bowls of ramen out of a box. "Tsunade-Sama asked me to bring the girl and you lun--"

"Sasame," She said with a snarlish like voice. "My name is Sasame, not '_the girl_'."

"O-O-Oh I'm sorry!" Ayame gulped as she flumbled with her hands. Kakashi walked up towards Sasame, and hit her on top of her head. "Please, just ignore her." He said with another cheesey grin. Sasame looked up at Kakashi, and gave a scowl; then at Ayame who was smiling wildly. Oh, how she wanted to cut that long hair off. Her gaze soften as she then replaced it with a smile. "Yes, I'm very sorry." She said with a fake smile. Ayame bowed as she left the room.

"Just for that," He said as he walked over to the bowls. "You don't get any food."

"What?!"

"Well techniqlly you don't have time, because the Mizukage, and the Kirigakure council men are coming to pick you up, in a few." 

Just as he finished his statement the door opened to reveal her father. His white & blue hat shaded his eyes, but she could feel his sharp gaze penetrate through her heart. Sasame's blood rushed furiously, as her throat became dry. This was the only time since Kisame killed their mother did she feel fear. The same expiement they performed on her brother, was about to be performed on her. So many thoughts rushed through her mind as she felt her tears swell up in her eyes. Tilting her head back she tried to hold them in.

"You can leave now, Kakashi. You've done a good job." The Mizukage praised him as Kakashi left the room.

She wanted to yell out don't leave, but the words were lost to her at the moment. Once Kakashi was fully out the room; with lighting speed her father's left hand clasped her throat, and clenched it tighter by the minute. "What do you think you were doing?" He snarled. Sasame wanted to cry out for the first time in years for Kisame. Wanting, hoping, and praying that her brother that she once knew and loved would come and save her. Her tears were like crystals as they spilled out of her eyes. "You are truly worthless!" Her father roared at her as he flung her across the room. Her long unruly hair sprawled everywhere as she laid on the ground.

**Sasa-Chan, get up! Get up!**

"I-I can't..." She whispered to herself.

**What do you mean you can't?!**

"I'm not ab--"

**Don't feed me that bullshit! Get up, and teach that foggie a lesson!**

The voice inside her head screamed at her. Sasame sat upon her legs as her head remained bowed. The only people she ever loved was gone, one died infront of her, and the other left her alone in the darkness. She had nothing else to live for; her eyes were void as her hearing became shallow. It felt like her father was yelling from a great distance.

**Just stop it!**

"No one understands me..." She whispered again.

**That's not true!**

"I'm alone..."

**Stop it!**

"I'll die alone..."

**Sasame stop pitying yourself!**

"No one kn--" She gulped as she thought of the one person she knew that truly understood her.

Her mind flashed back to the boy she met when she was eight. His name was Uchiha Sasuke. She remeber hearing how his brother practiclly did the same thing her brother did. "So there's someone in this pitiful world that knows the same pain as me." Biting down on her thumb she drew her blood. Her father was still yelling, and wasn't noticing her movements at all. This was the first time in her life that she was happy for her father's neglectance towards her. With a flick of her wrist, and fast movements she drew her summoning seal.

"SUMMONING NO JUTSU!" She yelled as the floor began to crack underneathe her feet, and a silver dragon shot out of the ground. The rubble flew in every direction, her father quickly shielded himself with his water barriar. Sasame quickly grabbed on to it's horns, and flew into the sky with him. "Siyon!" She smiled as she rubbed her face against his hair.

"Its been along time, master!" The silver dragon roared as it soared through the sky.

"Yes," She then replaced her happiness with seriousness. "Siyon head towards Otoagakure." She said as her unruly hair fluttered in every direction.

"As you comande." He said as he kept at his fast pace.

------- 

**AN: I hope this wasn't cliche. I really don't want Sasame to be a Mary-Sue, but I also don't want to make her to bland. This is one of the major problems writers have with OCs, but I kinda think she isn't Mary-Suish, nor is she to bland. Blah! I don't know, but please tell me if you think she's becoming Mary-Suish. Thank you for reading my fanfic, and please read & review.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the Naruto characters.**

AN: I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I was sorta pleased with the last chapter. I hope this one is as good as chapter three. So lets get on with the story.

**Chapter Four**

-------

Days turned into weeks, weeks turner into months, and months turned into a year. One year passed by, and over the time she matured not just mentally, but physiclly as well. Her clothing were appealing to the eyes, and she was curvered in all the right places. She improved a little as a kunoichi, but she always practiced to better herself. Sasame had finally grown into a stunning lady. An since she was now declared as a lady she kept her once unruly hair straight, and always styled.

Sasame sat behind Orochimaru, and gave him a massage. "Lord Orochimaru, you're so tense." She sighed as she rubbed her cheek against the back of his neck. The snake like man chuckled as he laid his elbows on his thighs. "Yes, indeed." He said with a slight smirk. Sasame felt as if she was on drugs. Ever since she arrived in Otogakure she felt at home. She saw Orochimaru as a king, Sasuke as a knightly prince, and Kabuto as the court jester. Her eye lids hung low as she smirked to herself.

"Have you no shame?" One of the Otogakure kunoichies asked.

"Ie," Sasame said as she stopped massaging Orochimaru's neck, and faced the blonde brown eyed kunoichi. "What do you need this time?" She placed her right hand on her hips, as her other hand rose to her mouth. "I hope it's important--" She was cut off in mid sentence when Orochimaru intercepted.

"Now. Now. Sasame I didn't make you captain of the Sound Kunoichis' just so you can sit around, now did I?" He asked as he left the room.

"Ie, Lord Orochimaru." She sighed as she rubbed the crook in her neck. Her eyes shifted towards the girl. "So?"

"We have information stating that the Leaf, Sand, & Mist are planning to get Sasuke and yourself."

"Haa." She yawned.

"Aren't you gonna do anything?"

"Yeah, but later."

"You're impossible..."

"Awe, don't say that Katsumi." Sasame lightly chuckled as she left the room.

The raven haired girl walked down the corridors as she listened to the sounds of the snakes. While she was taking her stroll she came across a raven haired boy; who wore a stoic expression. Lightly leaning on the bedroom door frame she watched him practice. The first time she met him he tried to kill her with his Chidori Current, but luckly for her Orochimaru spared her life. When he spared her, that's when she became a follower of the snake like man. Even though her and the raven haired boy started off on bad terms; with a few rude comments, breakfeast in bed, and some sparing with him; he finally stopped all his attempts on trying to make her have a tea party with kami.

"What are you staring at?" The raven haired boy asked.

"Obiviously you." She replied.

"If there's nothing you need, then piss off."

"Argh," She growled under her breath. "Can't I visit my second favorite Uchiha." She said trying to get under his skin. He glared at Sasame as he slowly advanced upon her. She lightly gulped as she realized she went a little to far. Slowly backing out of the room she hit the stoney wall. "Hey," She chuckled nervously. "Sasuke, I was only kidding!" She squealed as Sasuke caged her between his arms. The boy's crimson eyes burned through hers as she lost her voice; knowing that he could end her life right then. Low pitched chirping noises could be heard, he tilted her chin upward as he said with malice. "Next, time I'll kill you."

"Sasuke, please don't threaten Sasa-Hime." Kabuto said as he pushed his glasses upward.

"Whatever." Was the Uchiha's only response as he went back inside his room. "Sasame," He said as he lightly pushed her away from Sasuke's room. "I thought I told you, not to bother Sasuke." The girl lightly hmphed as she turned her head away from the white haired boy. "It's not my fault that he can't take a joke." Kabuto sighed as he said, "I'll see you later I have to go find a new body, for my scroll." She lightly nodded as he left her prescene.

She was bored, and once an awhile she would take quick glances back down the hallway at Sasuke's room. Her expression soften by the minute; until it turned into a frown. She loved Orochimaru, but she felt sympathy for Sasuke. A few days ago Kabuto told her, why Orochimaru was so intriged with the raven haired boy. Even though Sasuke and herself had their differences, they knew how each other felt. They both expierenced the same childhood trama, and they felt connected in a strange way. Of course they won't admit it, but yeah they felt it.

**If I was you I would of jumped his bones by now!**

"You sicko." She scuffed.

**You gotta admit he's hott!**

"..."

**See you totally agree with me!**

"No," She sighed. "Your statement was so idiotic that it was no point of me replying."

**I don't see why you're so upset about Sasuke. I mean don't you have a thing for Orochimaru? Plus it'll be like a two in one deal, once he takes over Sasuke's body, he'll be hott, and he'll have a kickin' ass attitude, too!**

"Whatever."

-------

"That stupid idiot." Kakashi said as he sat at an oval table with the Hokage, Mizukage, Kazekage, the Council men of the Leaf, Mist, and Suna village, Anbus, Jonins, Chuunins, and one Genin.

"We shouldn't of taken off her straps." One of the Jonins stated with a glare at Kakashi.

"Listen this is no time to play the blame." Tsunade boomed.

"Where do you think she went?" Naruto asked.

"Lord Mizukage," Rock Lee stated as he turned towards him. "This is your daughter don't you know somewhere she might go?"

"..."

"This is getting nowhere." Gaara the Kazekage said bluntly.

"Well you try raising an unruly daughter!" The Mizukage growled at Gaara.

"Maybe your daughter wouldn't be unruly if you paid attention to her!" Kurenai said; forgetting her place.

"How da--" The Mizukage began as Kurenai cut him off, and began to roar again, which made everyone cringe. No one thought it was possible for someone to be able to top Tsunade's fearsome growl, but Kurenai's was ten times worse.

"--You think I don't know?! I was like a mother to her! When I wasn't doing missions; I was there for her! When she needed someone I was there! She told me everything!" She roared as she began to tell everyone the story.

-------

Kurenai sat on Sasame's bed as she tried to comb through the jungle which was her hair. "What's wrong?" Kurenai lightly asked. "Am I hurting you?" The girl lightly shook her head as her down casted eyes laid upon the floor. The crimson eyed kunoichi stopped combing her hair, and sat infront of her. "Tell me." She demanded. Sasame's eyes quickly shot open as she then stumbled on her words.

"I-I w-well," She gulped as she tried once more. "My father...Last night he--"

"THAT SI--"

"N-No not that!" She squealed as she then began again. "Last night my father beat me...because I resembled Nii-San..." Kurenai brought Sasame close to her as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Sasa-Chan..." She whispered as she lightly kissed the girl's forehead.

"Nai-San," Sasame cried into Kurenai's shirt. "Please promise you'll always be by me!"

"I promise."

-------

"AND THAT WASN'T THE LAST TIME YOU DID THAT TO HER!" Her voice rised by the second.

"Mizukage," Tsunade spoke softly. "That is dispicible."

"I hate father's that abandon their children." Gaara added as he remebered his own father.

"What I do with my own children is none of your business!" The Mizukage yelled.

"Actually we've decided to look into this." Tsunade chuckled.

"WHAT?!" Was the Mizukage's only response.

"Analyzing the situation we're in, and the information we just recieved it seems that something...Is terribly wrong. For both of your children to become missing-nin." Ino said as she cuffed her chin, and stared at the table.

"I won't le--"

"I can't take it anymore..." The head council man said as he placed his face in his hands. All eyes were on him, and everyone was eger to hear what he was about to tell them. For the last 4 hours he told about the ingredients that were used, what it was suppose to do, about the affect it had on Kisame, and what the Mizukage was planning on doing to Sasame.

"You little tra--"

"For as long as I could remeber," Naruto said as his head was bowed, he clenched his teeth as he tried to hold back his anger. "I always wanted a family...You don't deserv a family...You're a low life, you're scum, no you're worser than scum..." Naruto raised his head up to reveal tears. "How could you do that to your children?!" He demanded.

"I have my reasons." Was the Mizukage's response as he got up and left along with the council men.

Five minutes after they left Kakashi stood up, and walked towards the door. "I'm going to go look for her..." He said as he opened the door. The crimson eyed kunoichi quickly rose out of her seat as she said in a stern voice. "I'm coming too." A second voice joined her. She looked to her right and saw Maito Gai walking towards the door. Kakashi nodded to his two comrades, and they disappeared at once.

"Come on Shizune we have to look into the Tenkairi." Tsunade said as she left the room with her assisstant.

"Geez, "Shikamaru sighed as he lit a cigerette. "No wonder she talks to herself."

"..." Naruto eyes hung low as he stood up. Sakura & Sai did the same and stood beside him.

"Wah?" said Ino in confusion.

"We're going to help." Team 7 said.

"But don't you have a different mission?" She asked.

"Sasame's to our Senseis as Sasuke is to us..." Naruto said. "We're gonna help." His facial expression quickly changed from the gloomly look to one of his determined stupid grins.

"Yup." Sakura said.

"I still don't know why they're so obessed with Sasuke, but I'll help." said Sai with a fakish like smile.

"Us too." TenTen & Lee said in unision.

With a sigh Neji got up and said, "Me too." One-by-one everyone said they'll join.

-------

Sasame kneeled down by a lake as she twirled a flower between her thumb and index finger. Her eyes hung low as she thought about different things. Light rustling arose from the bushes from her left, Sasame quickly tumbled to her right, and withdrew four kunais. Her eyes narrowed as she gulped. A furry little bunny hopped from the bushes, and to the water.

**HAHAHAHA!**

"Shut up." She sneered.

**How can I?! I mean seriously you thought you were in killer kunoichi mode!**

Sasame tuned the voice out as she then sighed and looked into the water. It took her awhile after her brother transformed for her to go near open water. She always had this awkward dream where she was swimming, and her brother pops out of nowhere, and mauls her over like a shark. To be honest she still have that dream. Letting out a soft sigh as she untied her hai. Sasame slowly stood up, and ruffles her hair. While she was lost in thought someone grabbed her by her left wrist, and pulled her close to them. She gasped as she looked Orochimaru in the eyes.

"L-Lord Orochimaru?!" She slightly stumbled.

The snake like man removed a strand of her hair from her face as he ran a thumb over her cheek; which had a light pinkish color. A smirk rested upon his face as he held her close to him with his free hand. Her heart was beating fast as she couldn't advert her attention away from his eyes. Everytime she tried to gulp it hurt, because her throat was very dry at the moment. Before she could muster the courage to say something, he said, "Sasame-Sama," Her heart stopped. "I hope you're still feeling welcomed here." He chuckled.

"O-Oh," She nodded. "I am."

"Good."

"It's wonderful here."

"Yup," He said softly as he lowered his head to rest upon her forehead. "To bad it probably won't last for long..."

"Why won't it last?"

"Because of The Hiddan Leaf & Sand Villages."

"Is there anything I can do?!" She hurridly asked. "I'll do anything if it's to benifit Otogakure!" He smirked after he heard what he wanted to hear. He loosened his grip as he straightened himself a little.

"I'm happy that you're so dedicated to Otogakure."

"Please tell me what you need." Sasame smiled as she clasped her hands together. "I'll do it. No matter what."

-------

**Are you gonna do it?**

"I-I don't know..."

**Sasa-Chan don't...**

"I have to..."

**No you don't...**

"I gave him my word..."

**I can't believe what you're going to do it...**

"I have to..."

**No you don't...**

"Sorry..."

**You're going to regret it...**

"I know I am..." She softly said as she sat upon the stoney roof. Her knees where pulled to her chest as she thougnht about what Orochimaru said.

-------

"Sasame-Sama," He lightly hissed. "You must capture a Konoha child, and bring back for expireimentation." Sasame's eyes flickered back to her brother for a short moment.

"Expirementation?" She said solemnly

"Yes," He said as he cuffed her face again. "These children must be special."

"What kind of child do you need?" Without hesitation he handed her one of Kabuto's Ninfo Cards.

"Sarutobi Konohamaru."

"Ah," She said as she remebered seeing them, while she was in Konoha.

"Are you still willing to go through with it?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes." She said with a bow.

"Good."

-------

She held a kitsune mask in her right hand as her long raven hair danced in the wind as her eyes watched the moon. She didn't know how to feel. Wanting to make Orochimaru's dream come true, but what would happen to that kid; was her main concern. Apporaching footsteps could be heard. Sasame turned her head to see Kabuto. "Are you ready?" He asked with a smile. Giving a quick nod they both disappeared.

-------

"Kakashi," Gai chuckled. "I challenge you!"

"Not now Gai," Kakashi said as he sighed. "It's not a go--"

"I'll race you to see who can set up the most camp stuff." Kakashi smirked at Gai's words.

"Fine." Within a flash Gai set up everything in sight.

"HA-A-A-A-HA! Kakashi I-I won!"

"Did you really?" He said with a smirk as he set by everyone. The raven haired crimson eyed kunoichi made instant ramen as her eyes shimmered. Kakashi was just about to take out his book, but he didn't. "That stupid kid." He said as he looked up at the moon. Kurenai looked at Kakashi.

"You know she hates that." She slightly smiled.

"Yeah," He smirked. "She also hated when you tried to comb through her hair."

"Ah," Gai said as he sat down next to his comrades. "She was filled with so much youth!"

"She really hated when you got into your 'youth overload rampage'." His comrades laughed.

"But it made her laugh." He chimed.

"What's your fondest memory of her?" Kurenai asked.

"She's not dead." Kakashi stated while he withdrew his Icha Icha Tatics novel.

"Well you know what I meant." She sighed. "My favorite moment is when I took her out to eat on her 16th birthday..."

-------

"Nai-Sama," Sasame groaned as she tugged at the dress which clung to her body. "Do I have to?" The dress was silky white, and complimented her figure, and eyes. The dress stopped 5 inches after he knees, and it was spagehttie strap.

"C'mon you look adorable!" She said as she wore a dress which was similar to Sasame's but was crimson red.

"Hmph." She said as she held her breath.

"Awe, stop it!" Kurenai said as she grabbed Sasame's hand and went took her dancing.

Once they were inside the club, they started dancing. Kurenai danced from side to side, as Sasame crashed into multiple people, and knocked over tables. A sweatdrop formed on Kurenai's head. "Are you okay."

"No I am dandy." Sasame replied sarcasticly as she stood up. Kurenai laughed as she dusted Sasame off, and tried to teach her how to dance.

-------

"Wow," Ino & Sakura said. "That seems so fun!"

"Yeah, it was really nice." Kurenai replied.

"Ah." Kakashi said as he leaned his back against a tree.

"Yup," She said with a smile. "That was one of the best moments yet."

"Ha!" Gai said as he sat indian style. "My moment is better!"

-------

"The power of youth will help you!" Gai shouted as he hung upside down along with Sasame.

"I-I feel like I'm about to throw up!"

"C'mon just do it for five more minutes!" He chimed. "The power of youth shall overwhelm that feeling you're having right now!"

"Gai!" She squeaked.

"A little more longer!"

"G-Gai my chakara is goooooooooooooone!" She yelled as she started to fall. In a flash of green lighting Gai caught her in mid air, and brought her down to the ground.

"There!"

"T-Thanks a lot Gai-Ku--" Sasame had threw up on Gai's shoes.

"I-It's okay!" Gai said as he patted her back.

-------

Gai's team sweat dropped as they all thought. 'So he was like this when he was younger."

"You could of killed her!" Kurenai fumed.

"I was just helping her in chakara control." He yelped as Kurenai twist his arm.

"Kurenai she's not dead," Kakashi said calmly. "So calm down."

"Whatever." She said as she sat down. "What about you?"

"Hmm, I don't have one." said Kakashi.

"Awe, c'mon!" Gai said as he patted Kakashi on the back.

"Fine."

-------

Sasame crouched down on Kakashi's roof as she held a kunai between her teeth. Her prey just entered the house and she was ready to take her revenge. Her eyes shimmered with delight as she sliently crept over the tiles of his roof, and made her way to one of the windows. Sasame slowly opened it and she climbed through. The wood paneled floor lighty creaked as she placed her feet down. Hoping that her prey didn't hear, she disappeared out of the room, and into the hallway.

**Wow, you're actually getting pretty good.**

She smirked as the voice inside her head gave her praise; which she rarely recieved from it. Sasame turned the corner, and without any warning someone grabbed her wrist and slammed her back into the wall. She glared at the person that was her prey. "Hello there." He said with a smile. Sasame turned her head away from him as she hmphed out a hello.

"Kakashi, did you know I was here the whole time?"

"Yes."

"Argh."

"I would of stopped you sooner, but..."

"But what?" She said as she finally looked at him.

"I just thought it was so adorable to see you play ninja." He smiled once again.

"Asshole..." She said with a sigh.

"That I am."

"Yeah...Whatever..." said Sasame as she slid to the side about to leave.

Kakashi quickly caged her between his arms as a smirk played under his mask as he softly pressed his body against hers. It felt like someone grabbed a hold of her heart for a split second. Even though he was wearing his anbu uniform she could feel the heat radiating from his well muscled bod. Her head lowered, her breaths became soft, and her eyelids slowly lowered. Again he pressed his body against hers as he felt her tense up once more. Lightly gulping she tilted her head upward so she could look into the eye that wasn't covered. His head leaned forward as he placed his head between the crook of her neck. He lightly groaned her name into her ear; which made her feel like someone poured a warm bucket of water on top of her. The feeling she was expierencing was unbarable, she wanted more. He removed his left hand from the wall and placed it on Sasame's hip. He pulled her body closer to himself as he then raised his head up to look in her eyes.

**Oh my god?! This have to be a dream! I mean cuz' seriously, it's YOU! Geez, if I was real I bet he'll be doing that to me...Sigh...You lucky bitch...**

"Y-Yes Kakashi?" She answered him.

"I want you..." He proclaimed as he kissed her neck from under his mask.

"Ka--"

-------

If Kurenai's eyes could get any redder you would of thought she was a bijuu in human form. She growled & hissed as she bit her bottom lip out of anger, as she snatched the book away and held it over the fire. Every moment that passed her fist got tighter and the book lowered. Her glare was like the kind a lioness would give off when her cubs were in danger. Kakashi chuckled nervously as he waved his hands infront of him. "Kurenai calm down, and let me finish. Geez." The masked shinobi said. The crimson eyed kunoichi slowly sat as she watched the man infront of her supicously, but she still had the book in her grip.

'I've never seen her this angery!' Kiba & Shino thought.  
-------

"Kakashi," She said as she gulped and gently pushed the man that was towering over her away. "I'm sorry."

"Huh," The masked shinobi uttered as he stood infront of her. "Why are you apologizing?" She turned her attention away from him as her arms laid against the white wall of the hallway. Tapping sounds could be heard echoing throught the passage as her fingers played a soft beat. He just stood there as he took a deep breath and pasted a fake smile on. "Hee," He chuckled awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. "I didn't mean to make you feel so uncomfortable."

"No," She spoke softly as she finally gave him her attention. "I-It's just that I don't feel the same..." Her body wanted him, but her mind didn't. She knew if she caved into this craving for his touch, his kisses, and being under his body. Someone would get hurt later on, and she didn't want to be that person. She noticed Kakashi's smile twitch slightly under his mask. She pulled away from the wall as her eyes rolled to the floor. "I should be leaving Nai-Sama is waiting for me...I'm already late." She was supose to meet Kurenai somewhere, but she wasn't late. Giving a slight bow she walked away.

-------

"That was sad Sensei," Naruto and the rest of Rookie 9 saaid. "How is that a happy memory?"

"This was suppose to be happy memories Kakashi?!" said Gai as tears rushed down his face while he clasped Kakashi's hands.

"For me it's a happy one." He said as he snatched his hands away from his comrade.

"How is that a happy memory?" asked Kurenai as she slowly handed the book back to him.

"Well for some odd reason I was attracted to her. I really couldn't understand why, but after that moment; I found out why."

"Hmm?" His two comrades asked.

"She wasn't like the other girls. If I've done that to any other girl they would of...How should I put it?...They would of instantly compelled to my every whim, but she didn't." He said as a slight blush appeareed. Kurenai anger had faded away as she lightly smiled. She known Kakashi since she was two, and she knew when he was being genuin.

-------

Sasame's left leg was out stretched as her right leg was bent. She watched as each house light turned off. It kind of freaked her out how each row of houses turn off the lights in unision. She lighted her kitsune mask up, and lightly sung the word creepy as she stifled a laugh. Kabuto lightly sighed as he bent down so he could be at eye level with her. "Sasa-Hime," He said in a low whisper. "I hope you're not trying to get us killed." He said with a smile. The girl pulled down her mask, and lightly hmphed inside her throat as she then noticed the last house turn its lights off. "It's time." Kabuto whispered once more as they dashed from roof top to roof top.

"Do you remeber the plan?" Kabuto asked her as they came to a halt. He recieved his reply with a quick nod. The two spied in on a small child, he wore stripped pajamas, and even slept with his nin-band. The boy was pretty much alive, he was talking on the phone, playing video games, and stuffing ramen in his mouth. It was like the kid just ate five pounds of sugar. Kabuto turned his gaze towards Sasame, and whispered, "Geez, I was hoping he'll already be asleep." Kabuto preformed the hand signs to do his Nirvana Temple Jutsu. Inside the room feathers lighly fell from up above as the boy yawned and feel backwards with a thud. It was now Sasame's turn to do her part of the job. Quickly apperating into the room she swung the boys' body over her shoulder, and just when she was about to leave the door swung open.

Sasame froze for a moment as she saw a little kid run in and ask, "Nii-San are you okay?!" The little kid mouth was a gaped as he stood infront of her. "Someone help! Nii-San's in trouble!" The boy shouted over and over. Footsteps could be heard running towards the room. She knew she should move, but her legs weren't working. Sasame could hear her own heart beat as she watched the boy & the door.

**Sasame what the hell are you doing?!**

"I-I can't move..." She whispered.

**Well try! Are you trying to die here?!**

Before she could give a reply Kabuto appeared beside her, and swooped her up in his arms bridal style. "C'mon." He glared as he disappeared in the nick of time. 

-------

They re-appeared by the outskirt of Konohagakure. "Summon Siyon..." Kabuto said calmly, while he tried to keep his cool. She lightly gave a nod as she preformed the hand seals to summon her comrade. The floor rumbled as the dragon shot up towards the sky taking everyone with him, lucky they all landed on his back. The dragon shifted his eyes towards Sasame then back ahead. "Been awhile Sasame." Siyon stated.

"Hai," She said in a whisper. "Hai, it has."

"Sasa-Hime, I'm not made at you...but if we would of failed our mission Lord Orochimaru would of fed us to King Manda." Kabuto said with a chuckle.

"I-It's just that," Sasame lightly played in Siyon's hair as she then whispered. "I was thing about someone else." She said with a oppsy-daisy smile.

"Haaa," Kabuto sighed with a sweatdrop. "Sometimes Sasa-Hime."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, the mission was a success."

------- 

**AN: There...I kinda approved of the out come of this chapter.**


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the Naruto characters.**

AN: Read & Review.

**Chapter Five**

-------

Sasame sat infront of Konohamaru and watched him. He wore a forlorn expression on his face. Her fingers lightly curled around in her hair as her eyes stayed focused on him. Konohamaru looked up then turned his gaze towards the bared window. Giving out a huge sigh. "Aren't you gonna eat?" She asked as she pointed towards the food sitting infront of the boy. He lightly shook his head. "Why?" She already knew the question, but she just wanted to at least hear him talk. He hasn't said a word since he woke up. Suddenly the boy looked her in the eyes, and started to grin. For a moment she thought he was crazy(like she should talk).

"Heh. You won't be able to keep me here for long." He chimed as he crossed his arms infront of his chest.

"Wah?" She said with a puzzled look upon her face.

"Nii-Chan will rescue me!"

"Nii-Chan?" She arched a brow as she stated. "My sources say you only have a younger brother."

"Uzumaki Naruto is my brother."

"Is that so." Sasame said as she stood up, and kicked the tray of food over. "You should give up on that ever happening. He's been searching for Sasuke for over three years. What makes you think that he'll find you, when he can't even find Sasuke?" She said as she walked out of the cell.

"Wasn't that a tad harsh Sasa-Hime?" Kabuto was waiting outside of the prisoner cell.

"It's bad manners to eavsdrop." Sasame said as she started to walk down the corridor.

"Hai," He said as he walked along side her. "It is."

"Kabuto?"

"Yes?"

"Why is he so intrested in that Konohamaru kid?"

"Oh," He said as he pushed his glasses up. "That's right you don't know."

"Hn?"

"That's the grandson of the Third Hokage. If it wasn't for his grandfather. Lord Orochimaru would already have taken over Sasuke's body."

"So this is sorta like revenge?"

"I suppose you can put it that way."

"..."

"Is everything okay?"

"Of course." She said as she left. "I just remebered I have a training session with my squad."

"I undertstand." Kabuto bowed as he watched Sasame leave.

-------

"Did you hear about the Mizukage?" A man at a ramen shop asked the owner as he ate.

"Yeah." The owner replied as he shook his head in disappointment. "I always respected him, but after hearing what he was doing to his own children I lost a great deal of respect for him."

"That Kisame was a young promising shinobi. It wouldn't of surprised me if he would of became the Mizukage."

Two people wearing black trench coats with red clouds sat in the ramen shop's shade. One of the people's mouth twitched upward at the mention of the Mizukage. That didn't go un-noticed by the other, who was sitting across from him. He gripped his swords hilt ready to slash the two innocent men out of sheer anger. If it wasn't for the cold glare he recieved from the one sitting across from him the two men would be dead. He loosened his grip as he slouched backwards in his chair.

"From what I remeber that beautiful daughter named Sasame of his even became a missing-nin." The guy put a hand on his head and sighed deeply. "My son admired her since the age of eight." A look of sadness then arose in his eyes. "Such ashame. Such ashame." The man standing across from him nodded as he washed some bowls.

The man in the back gripped his sword again as he emitted a low growl. The man sitting across from him rested his cup on the table, and whispered. "Kisame," The man named Kisame eyes focoused on his comrade. "Don't do anything stupid." He once again picked his cup up, and took a swig from it.

"Itachi...Don't tell me what to do." He hissed. Itachi somewhat looked amused as he tapped his right pinky finger on the side of his cup. The tension around the two was rising, and the two men really wasn't helping.

"It's rumors saying that she joined that Uchiha Sasuke, and is now working for the Snake of the Sannin." At the mention of this Kisame stood up, and withdrew his Shamada.

"Well it appears that you actually talk about important things, ne?" Kisame said as he showed his jagged teeth.

-------

Kakashi and the others finally destroied the last of the evidence that they camped at that site. When they were about to depart again, members of the ANBUs appeared infront of them. "Kakashi-Sempai, the Hokage has requested for your search party to return immediatly." A man's voice emitted from beneath a mouse mask. Kakashi nodded as he uttered, "I understand."

"What?!" Naruto screeched.

"Konohamaru-Sama has been abducted." Naruto eyes widen'd as he felt his world collasps. He already lost Sasuke who was like an older brother, and now he lost Konohamaru who was like a younger one to him.

"When did this happen?" Sakura asked as she stood on Naruto's rightside.

"Yakushi Kabuto along with another un-identified Sound-Nin abducted Konohamaru last night."

"So Orochimaru is behind this..." Naruto slowly said as he clenched his fist. He only stopped clenching them when a gentle hand rested upon it. '_Sakura..._' He said to himself as his head turned to the left looking for those emerald eyes he loved. "GAH! SAI WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"Isn't friends suppose to comfort each other?" Sai asked with another fake smile.

"NO--WELL--ARGH!"

"Calm down." Said Kakashi. "We have a new mission. Rescue Konohamaru."

-------

"1,992. 1,993. 1,994 1,9--" Sasuke counted as he did push-ups.

"1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. You suck!" Sasame laughed as she threw Sasuke off track. She held her sides as she tried to stiffle her laughs. "Hahaha! Geez, is that all you do!" She chimed as she got off the rock she was sitting on. "There's more to life than just training, you know."

"There's more to life than hiding away from your brother." Sasuke said with a smirkish glare.

"Wow." She said sarcasticlly. "You're one to talk."

"I have some clues to where my brother is." He said as he stood up. "I'm just gaining mo--"

"More power..." Sasame looked away from him.

"Is something wrong with that?" He asked with a hint of annoyance.

"No..." She slowly said. "But after you do defeat Itachi...What are you going to do?"

"Well," He thought for a moment as he leaned against a tree. "Oroch--"

"You're really gonna let him?"

"Pfft. No." He said with a disgusted expression. "Why do you care?"

**Yeah. Why do you care?**

Sasame untied her raven hair, and ruffled it softly as she walked towards Sasuke with a smirk. A playfulness lingered in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. "I just wanted to know how you felt about the whole ordeal. It really doesn't bother me really. Heh. I'm not going to lie, and say that you're not attractive...Once Orochimaru gains control of your body then...I'll be able to do what I want with it." She softly giggled into his ear. She unhooked her arms from around his neck, and slowly took a few steps backwards with a loud smile.

"What will you do when I _kill_ Orochimaru?" Sasame froze as her smile faded. Brown eyes never left black eyes as they stayed locked in each others gaze.

"Y-You wouldn't."

"Says who?"

"You won't be able to defeat Lord Orochimaru."

"Sasa-Ch--" Sasuke noticed Sasame twitch from the utter of her old nickname. "_Sasa-Chan_ I know you notice that I've surpassed Orochimaru." He said as he advanced on her.

"Sasuke..." In a blink of an eye he was now standing infront of her. Sasame stumbled backwards and just when she was about to fall, his hand shot out, and grabbed hers. Sasuke slowly pulled her closer against hiself. "I'll report this to Lord O--"

He leaned his head forward, and whispered softly into her ear. "Kisame is with my brother..."

**I declare he's lying.**

"But what if he's not?" She whispered to herself. "What if he's te--"

**Why is he telling you this now of all times?!**

"Help me reach my goal, and I'll help you reach yours."

"And what is my _goal_ that you speak of?"

"Finding your _Nii-Chan_."

"You bastard...You know...I...AUGH!" Sasame growled as she turned around, and walked off.

-------

"So can you please tell me what's going on?" Kurenai asked as she stepped into the crime scene.

"From our information we've gathered from Kono-Sama he says that Konohamaru was taken by a white haired shinobi, and a masked one." Kotetsu said.

"He also said the white haired shinobi was wearing a Sound Hiate. It was most likely Kabuto. Orochimaru's right hand man." Kotetsu's best friend Izumo stated.

"Tsunade-Sama she's in here!" Shizune yelled as she came walking into Konohamaru's room with Ton-Ton securely wrapped in her arms.

"Thanks Shizune." Tsunade said as she walked into the room.

"Is there something wrong Tsunade-Sama?" Kurenai asked?

"Kurenai you're being with drawn from this mission." Tsunade said sternly.

"Wah?! I ca--"

"--You're pregnant...You're two months..." Tsunade said.

"Whose the father?" Kotetsu asked out of curiosity.

"Asuma."

"Wait, but he's dead." Izumo said with an arched brow.

"Yeah, but we both knew that being a shinobi was a risky job. So he had some of his...Ya know frozen...Just in case..."

"Ugh...Okay..." Kotetsu & Izumo said in unision not wanting to hear anymore.

"I'll inform my team later on tonight..."

"What's wrong? You should be happy." Shizune said.

"Yeah, but I want Sasame to be here...To see her brother or sister be born..."

"...I'm sure she'll be back..." Tsunade said with a gentle smile.

-------

Kakashi heard the doorbell ring. He just didn't feel like answering it. The doorbell rung again, then again, the again. So with a sigh he went to the door. Making a tsk sound he ushered Sasame in. "What are you doing here? Did you travel here from the Mist in these heavy rains?" He roughly drew a towel out of his closet as he ruffled her hair. Kakashi wasn't even paying attention to how rough he was drying her hair until he heard a soft ouch sound. Letting out a tiresome sigh he muttered, "Sorry."

"..." Kakashi waited for Sasame to say something, but nothing was uttered.

"I'll call Asuma, and tell him to com--"

"N-No...Don't..."

"Hn?"

"I-I want to stay with you tonight..." Sasame said as she lifted the towel off her head, and gazed up at Kakashi.

"..." 

"P-Please Kakashi!"

"Why? If you're trying to hide here from your d--"

"Yondaime-Sama," She softly said as she bit her bottom lip. "He was like a father to you, ne?"

"Sasame I _don't_ want--"

"He was the only one y-y-you had left...After Rin & Obi--" She was cut off when a hand made contact with her face.

"What the hell don't you understand?! I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. It!"

Sasame caressed her cheek as tears started to seep from her eyes, and soft murmurs of sniffles escaped her mouth. Kakashi cursed himself as he tried to reach a hand out to comfort her. Sasame withdrew from his reach as more tears fell. "I understood you, but y-your not suppose to be alone at a time like this. When my Mom & Nii-Chan left you guys were there for me. I-I just wanted to comfort you the way you comfort me!" Kakashi sighed out a sorry. "It's okay Kashi-Kun..."

"Are you sure?" She replied with a slow nod. 'Kurenai is going to--" As if she read his mind she said.

"I won't tell Nai-Sama."

"Ah..." There was a long pause of awkward silence. "So have you been practicing?"

"Yes. I've finally mastered most of the water jutsus my Nii-Chan taught me..." She softly mumbled.

"Have you spoken to Kurenai?"

"No. They won't allow visitors in to see her yet...They told me she--she probably won't be out for about another month or more..."

"Don't worry she'll be fine." Kakashi said in a reassuring voice as he turned towards the kitchen.

"Um, Kakashi would you...Uh...Do you want...Are you hungry?" Sasame asked timidly.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kakashi asked with an arched brow.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You're usually not the helpful type--" Sasame eyes lowered as her self-eestem dropped a little.

'_Oh shit!_'

Was the phrase that shot through Kakashi's mind when he realized what he just said.

"Sasame I-I didn't mean it that way!" He said as he held her face in his hands.

"O-Oh I know...It's okay...It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." A smile formed under his mask as he pulled her closer. "You're strong..." He planted a kiss on her neck. "Smart..." He planted another. "Talented..." Another. "May I add you're very cute..." He kissed her tender neck again. "Shall I go on?" He whispered into her ear. Sasame slowly brought her arms around Kakashi's neck, and gave a slight nod encouraging him to continue. His smile then turned into a grin as he walked backwards guiding her to his bedroom. "You're determined..." He closed and locked the door. "You're special...to...everyone..." He cornered her against the wall as he then started to pull down his mask.

-------

"Stupid memories..." Sasame moaned from under her covers.

**Olala. I remeber that.**

"You weren't e--"

**No I was awake, but I was just enjoying the show.**

"That sounds wrong." She climbed off her bed as she ruffled her hair. "Very wrong." With that being said Sasame got cleaned and exited her bedroom chambers. While she was walking she decided to visit the Sound's Eye Candy. Sasame loved to call Sasuke that since Orochimaru usually sent Sasuke to recruit the Sound Kunoichies. "Sasgay!" She called out in a joking matter. She knew that he heard her when he gave her a sharigan death glare.

"Chill out I was just kidding." Sasame gave out a stifled laugh as she walked up beside Sasuke.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing really. I was just on my way to check up on that kid."

"So you actually went through with it?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

**Hmm. Lets see maybe because you're letting him get expirmented on! Isn't that why you ran away from home, and isn't that how you're Nii-Chan ended up the way he is?**

"_Shut up..._" She mumbbled to herself.

"What did you say?" He asked with scrunched up eyebrows.

"I was talking to myself."

"..."

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"I get what you're getting at."

"Oh really, and what was that?" Sasame gave out a heavy sigh as she turned her gaze some where else.

"Ni--" Sasuke rose a brow at her. "_Kisame_ was expiremented on," Sasuke has been scolding her about still calling Kisame, Nii-Chan. He says a true brother wouldn't kill his kin. "and that's the reason why he's the way he is...and I was going to be expiremented on, and that's why I ran away from home...Now I'm making someone...Go through the same thing..."

"So you're not as stupid as you look."

"Sasuke...I've decided to help you..."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah...but there's one condition."

"What?"

"The boy has to come too."

"Fine whatever, but he'll be your responsibility."

"Okay."

"An there some others I'll be recruiting."

"Others?"

"Oh, and there's something you'll have to do. I'll inform you later on."

"Um, okay."

-------

"Team I won't be accompanying you on this mission." Kurenai said.

"Wah?! Are you giving up?!" Naruto asked enraged.

"On the contrary." She said as she placed a hand on her stomach. "I'm pregnant so _I won't be able to be of any help_." Kurenai whined the last few parts of her sentence as she covered her face. "I'm sorry."

"Sensei we'll bring Sasame back to you. So please don't worry." Hinata said quietly. Stunned eyes turned to her. Hinata had said a full sentence without stuttering. "Just focous on your un-born child for the moment. I'll see to it that we succeed." Kurenai clutched the piece of tissue that was in her hands as she looked at how much Hinata had grown over the years. "Congradulations Kurenai-Sensei." Hinata finished with a small smile.

"Congradulations." Everyone else at the table said as they held up a cup to the soon to be mother.

"T-Thank you all." Kurenai said as she wiped her tears from her eyes.

"I'm sure that Asuma would of loved to be here to his kid..." Kakashi said as he arose out of his seat. "Please excuse me for a moment." When he recieved a small smile from Kurenai he poofed into smoke, and vanished.

"So do you have any names picked out yet?" Sakura asked with a cheery voice.

"If it's a boy you should name him Naruto, and if it's a girl you should name her Naru!" Naruto said with a grin.

"If she name the boy Naruto then he'll come out with no penis." Sai stated as he took a sip from his cup.

"Wah, did you just say?!" Naruto yelled.

"I like the name Mio!" Ino said.

"Troublesome. This isn't our job to decide." Shikamaru groaned.

"Uh thanks for the name suggestions, bu--"

"Sarutobi Jr." A meek yet elegant voice said. "I like that name." Once again everyone eyes befell on Hinata who was sitting next to her team mates.

"That does have a wring to it..." Kurenai said thoughtfully.

-------

**Okay. You can do this. Just remeber what I told you before.**

"Hai. Hai. I remeber."

**Now go out there, and show him what you're made of!**

"Kabuto..." Sasame said sweetly as she walked into his bedroom. The white haired shinobi turned around to see Sasame standing in his door way wearing nothing, but a T-Shirt which snuggled her curves, and pants. He quirked a brow as he watched her come in, and close the door.

"Is there something you need?"

"Hai. Hai. There is." She turned around and pressed a hand against the middle of her back. "This area hurts...very much...Can you take a look at it?"

"Are you coming on to me?" Kabuto asked buntly.

**No shit Sherlock...**

Sasame had a mischievous grin on her face as she lightly nicked her lower lip. "Probably, but if you wish me to st--"

"Continue..." Kabuto said as he appoached her. Within no time Kabuto's lips were pressed against her neck as his hands gently caressed her body.

-------

"Sasame," Kakashi said as he rested on top of her. "Remeber whatever happens in the future...You'll always be mines..."

"Hai...I'll always be yours too...And no one elses..." She replied as she closed her eyes.

-------

**Just act like you didn't just remeber that, and hold out for a little bit longer.**

Kabuto's hands were finding their way downward, and she was begining to worry that Sasuke might have been killed, or before he's able to finish his job Kabuto would continue. Right when he was about to pull off her pants an ear piercing scream echoed throughout the halls. Kabuto immedately stopped what he was doing, and excused himself, and ran out the room. Sasame then took this as her cue to swipe the keys to Konohamaru's cell, and escape to the area she was suppose to meet Sasuke at. "I'm sorry Kabuto..." She whispered as she ran out the room with the keys grasped in her hands.

-------

"Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto shouted as he burst through the door only to meet the scene of a bloody bedroom with Orochimaru severed head laying next to his body. Kabuto angry eyes flew to the window which was open. He swiftly crossed the room to gaze at the window, and didn't like what he seen. There on the hill top stood Sasuke, someone he didn't recognize, Sasame, and a sleeping Konohamaru on Sasame's back. He growled as he watched their fleeting backsides.

"That little bitch!" He growled once again as he clutched the windowsills.

-------

"Suigetsu?!" Sasame said in a gasping tone.

"Augh. You didn't tell me that she'll be here."

"You're acting like this some kind of walk in the park for me!"

"You're still to loud after all these years." Suigetsu sighed as he rubbed his temple.

**Great now we have two assholes, and a kid to worry about...Great...**

"You're so right." She said to the voice in her head.

"Wow, you're actually agreeing with me or are you talking to yourself again?" He said with a chuckle. "What a nut job."

"I'm getting tired of you." Sasame sighed as she formed a few quick hand seals, and in cased his head in water. "Head Prison no Jutsu." Suigetsu garggled for a few minutes until his head turned to watrer, and broke the jutsu.

"Still using those awful jutsus, eh?"

"Stop it." Sasuke said.

"Hmph." Suigetsu & Sasame said in unision.

"We have to go pick up the other to..."

"You mean there's more?" Sasame said in disappointment.

"Karin & Juugo."

"Fuck." Suigetsu said. Do we really need them?"

"Yes. Now lets get moving." Sasuke said as he started walking ahead of the others. Suigetsu gave a stupid grin similar to her brothers then followed Sasuke. Giving a long sigh Sasame adjusted Konohamaru on her back then followed the others.

------- 

**AN: Sorry for the long update. I got a little writers block, but now I'm fine. I hope you like it, and sorry if it's not as long or good as the others. An as you can see Kisame is going to make his big debute! Anywho I really don't wanna give anything away so before I do, ciao! Read & Review!**


End file.
